


The Arranged Marriage (Redone)

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin decides to marry off Sansa to Khal Drogo to avoid a war. She learns people aren't always as they seem. <br/>I'm completely redoing the Arranged Marriage story- to make it better and more accurate. It'll have the same idea but a different story and a different outcome. I hope you enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tywin had an intense headache, whether it was from Joffrey's constant idiotic decisions, the war of the five kings, and now another thing to irritate him. One of the Dothraki Khals was threatening a war. Although he knew it was all a bluff, the Dothraki wouldn't pass the ocean. They feared any water their horses couldn't drink but nonetheless Khal Drogo still had power and now he was commanding a "gift" so he called it in his letter that would satisfy him and he had the perfect idea that would cause his real enemy, Robb Stark, to grow even more mad.

"I have an idea." Tywin said to his family, excluding his son Jaime. _Damn Robb Stark._ His daughter focused on her wine glass not interested in the Dothraki or their threats. Joffrey on the other hand was furious that a savage would dare threaten him. Tyrion was slightly concerned at his mention of an idea, probably knowing that it wasn't all that kind. _War is not kind._

"We cross the Narrow Sea to Essos and kill all of those idiotic savages who dare threaten me, the King!" Joffrey exclaimed, excited as if he thought of the solution to a problem that was barely a problem.

"No. Normally, I would just ignore the threats of the Dothraki, they pose no threat to us but it is an opportunity to hurt Robb Stark." Joffrey perked up at this. "How do you think he'd feel if we gave Sansa Stark to a Dothraki war lord." It wasn't a question.

"You are going to give a little girl to a war lord just to hurt Robb Stark. Don't you think that is going a bit far, father?" Tywin really didn't want to hear Tyrion lecturing him on war tactics.

Tywin looked over at Cersei and she looked as if she was in deep thought as she continued to sip on her wine. Joffrey on the other hand was smiling as if he already won the war. "Yes! What a great idea! Let that bitch be married off to him."

* * *

 Sansa was nervous to say the least. She was meeting her future husband today and she has been told stories of how him and his army and it made her more and more scared with each moment that passed. _I'm a wolf no one can frighten me._ Tywin had hired- _no bought,_ two Dothraki handmaidens to help her learn the language of the Dothraki and to help her get ready for her new husband. Although no Lannisters dared to meet the Dothraki, they only hired people to bring her to the Dothraki. _Cowards._ Sansa thought bitterly. Her new handmaidens were nice enough but they seemed a bit different to her. She missed Shae, she even begged for her to come with her but she said no, she insisted she had business still in King's Landing. Her new handmaidens bathed her and put scents all over her. "You are very pretty the Khal will like you." Doreah said smiling.

"You've met him?" Sansa hoped the two girls would give her a bit of hope. Maybe they'd tell her that he is the kindest war lord in Essos and would love her unconditionally.

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Sansa sighed slightly disappointed that she had no idea what her future husband was like besides from Joffrey's men but she had a feeling they just liked to see her frightened. "How do you know the Khal will like me if you've never met him?"

"You are beautiful and filled out." Irri smiled at her. "Men like that, it is known." Irri said as she brushed out her hair.

"The Lannister man told me to make sure you wear this for the Khal." Doreah said as she brought a dress out of a chess. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sansa touched the thin fabric. It was nothing like she'd ever worn or even seen someone where before. It was a pale pink and sheer dress.

"I might as well naked." Sansa said.

"Do you want to wear something else?" Irri asked.

"But the Lannister man-" Doreah began speaking but Irri cut her off.

"She'll be our Khaleesi once the Khal marries her we do not serve the Lannister man." Irri snapped back and Doreah glared at her.

"There is no need to argue. I'll wear it. It's not that bad I suppose..." Irri and Doreah began removing her dress and put on the one Tywin Lannister bought her, although it wasn't meant as a gift. Sansa looked in the mirror and sighed. She barely recognized her self anymore. _I look like a whore._

"Let's hurry, we don't want the Khal to wait on you. Men do not like waiting, it is known." Sansa nodded and began following the woman outside of the castle of the tent. Almost on cue Khal Drogo and his men rode up on horses." Boros Blount and Meryn Trant were now standing behind her. _I wish the Hound were here, he'd tell me what to do._ She could almost hear him telling her, 'Give him what he wants.' It gave Sansa a strange confidence to think of his words. She stood up straight and looked Khal Drogo straight into his eyes. He eyed her up and down.

The Khal said something in his own language to a white man sitting on a horse next to his. She wondered if he was from Westros. "The Khal said she will do." Sansa stood awkwardly for a few moments waiting for something to happen until Boros Blount gave her a hard push to make her stumble forward. Doreah caught her arm before she could fall to the floor. "Are you alright, Khaleesi?" It confused Sansa at first when Doreah called her _Khaleesi._ She remembered what Irri told her it meant mother and remembered it was a sign of respect. _Just like when I was called my Lady._

The Khal looked angry and said something out loud to the men he had with him. "The Khal is offended that you dare touch his new bride in such a manner." The man said.

"What did he say?" Sansa whispered to Irri.

"He say, How dare this Lannister man touch my new bride. He wants to teach the Lannisters a lesson on what will happen if they dare offend him." Irri whispered back at her so only she could hear.

"I meant no offense." Boros Blount rolled his eyes, obviously not caring much. _He's not used to treating me with respect._

Khal Drogo and the man jumped off their horse. Khal Drogo drew his- what Sansa thought looked like a sword and walked towards them. Boros Blount  and Meryn Trant drew their swords and Irri and Doreah grabbed Sansa and stood in front of her protectively. Ser Blout took a swing at Khal Drogo but missed and Khal Drogo swung back at him and slit his throat and turned towards Meryn Trant who looked frightened. The man now stood by Sansa as well prepared to protect her. The Khal began talking to Meryn Trant. "The Khal says to tell the Lannisters what happens to people who anger him." Meryn Trant nodded and retreated away back to rest of the Lannister men they brought with them.

The Khal looked at her once again and walked back to his horse and began riding off with the rest of his Khalasar. Sansa stood in shock staring at the dead body of someone she hated,  Khal Drogo he killed a man who had insulted he. She didn't know if she should be truly happy that Boros Blount was dead. It seemed wrong to be happy over someones death even if he was terrible to her.

"Do not look, Khaleesi." The man said. Sansa averted her eyes from the dead body to the man in front of her.

"Are you from Westros?" Sansa asked the man as Irri and Doreah stood behind her.

"Yes, Lady Sansa. I am Jorah Mormont." He bowed to her.

"Of the Bear Island?" She had heard stories of him, fleeing from her father's execution.

"Yes, Khaleesi. I'm sure your father told you all about me but I promise you there is more to the story than even your father knew." Jorah Mormont said sadly.

"I'm listening." He looked behind her at her two handmaidens. "Whatever you say you can say in front of them."

Jorah nodded. "I was not in the right at all but I was very in love with a woman named Lyneese Hightower she was very beautiful and I loved her more than anything. I won her hand in marriage and we were very happy but when we married and moved to the Bear Islands she became very sad because I didn't have the riches she was used to. I began slave trading, I sold poachers to a Tyroshi slaver and my wife and I fled to Lys when I heard your father was coming to execute me, I tried to make a living as a sellsword but I still couldn't afford the life she wanted and she left me for another man. I should have never done what I did but I was blinded by love."

Sansa felt terrible for him, she was truly touched by his story. "I'm sure if father knew what really happened he would have never wanted to execute you, ser Jorah." Sansa smiled at Jorah.

"You truly are kind, Lady Sansa. We better get going. You have to rest before your wedding tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa was awoken before light by her handmaidens, they told her the Dothraki wedding is from dawn to dusk and it's filled drinking, feasting, and fighting. It wasn't the wedding she ever expected, but she convinced herself it was better than marrying Joffrey. _Anything is better than marrying Joffrey._ Sansa had yet to talk to her husband but everyone else was treating her nicely, unlike King's Landing where almost no one was kind to her. Aside Lord Baelish and The imp but she didn't trust either of them so she figured they didn't count. Shae was always kind to her as well and she trusted her more than anyone in King's Landing even though she was a terrible handmaiden. She couldn't say the Hound was necessarily kind to her but she missed him more than anyone else in King's Landing. She then wondered what would have happened if she ran with him. He would have protected her and not let her be sold off to anyone. But instead she denied him of his request after he stole a kiss from her. She just hoped things would get better and her new husband would treat her fairly.

Sansa sighed as her handmaidens braided her hair. They tried to talk with her but Sansa was to preoccupied with her thoughts. When Irri and Doreah finished her braids, Ser Jorah walked in her tent with a dress in his arms. "A gift for the Khaleesi." Sansa stood up and examined the dress in his arms. It was a pale fabric that tied behind the neck.

"Is it a wedding dress?" Ser Jorah nodded. "Thank you, it's beautiful." The dress reminded her of the colors of the snow in Winterfell.

"No need to thank me. The wedding will start soon. It'd be best if you finished getting dressed." Ser Jorah bowed slightly and exited the tent.

* * *

The day had been filled with all sorts of things Sansa hadn't ever seen before in her life before. People were fighting and doing things that she thought only happened in a marriage bed. She tried her best not to look at what was happening before her but she couldn't help but to peek at what she was now the Queen of. She looked at her new husband and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Sometimes he'd even look over at her and give her a smile. It was different from how Joffrey used to smile at her, Khal Drogo's smile seemed playful almost. 

Sansa looked away from her husband and saw a man slitting another man's throat. She said a silent prayer for the man that died and looked at the ground trying to ignore what was going around her. She had gotten used to death, it seemed like such a silly thing for her to still care about but she did and she hated seeing what was going on.

Sansa looked to see the sun was finally setting and the commotion came to a stop as Khal Drogo stood up and a beautiful white horse was brought forward. Sansa stood up and went towards the horse as Khal Drogo said something in his tongue.

"The Khal says it's a gift for you." Sansa touched the horses mane. She had never been fond of horses, quite the opposite in fact, she hated riding and she thought they were ugly. But even she had to admit the horse he had given her was more beautiful than any horse she had ever seen before.

"How do I say thank you, Ser Jorah?" Sansa asked hoping that if she showed an effort in learning her husbands mother tongue he'd like her more.

"There is no word for thank you in Dothraki, Khaleesi." Sansa pouted for a moment and almost argued with Ser Jorah thinking about how stupid it was that there was no word for thank you but she held her tongue since everyone was watching her. Instead, since she couldn't thank her husband she smiled up at him.

He walked to her and picked her up and set her on her horse. Sansa hadn't ridden a horse since Winterfell and it took her a moment to gain balance on her but once she did she rode as fast as she could. She felt the wind in her hair and she imagined she was a wolf running through Godswood. For a moment she felt as if nothing could harm her, not Joffrey, the Queen, or anyone else. She was free in that moment but soon it came to a stop when she got to a cliff. The horse stopped and Khal Drogo came riding up behind her. He jumped off of his stallion and helped her off of her horse.

Sansa stared up at her husband for a moment and knew what was going to happen and suddenly felt tears streaming from her eyes. Khal Drogo wiped the tears from her eyes. "No?" He was giving her an option. He was giving her the option to refuse him and for a moment she almost did. But realized she couldn't refuse, what would happen to her if she did? It'd just come another night or she'd be killed or worse sent back to the Lannisters.

Sansa stared in his eyes for a moment and said, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa was trying her hardest to adjust to her new life but it proved to be very difficult. She hated that her husband had slaves. Her father had always fought against the selling and ownership of slaves and now she was the Queen of them. She refused to treat them poorly though.

Her husband wasn't exactly cruel to her but he wasn't nice either. _He's better than Joffrey._ Sansa had to keep reminding herself. Khal Drogo never had his men hit her and he always made sure everyone was treating her good. But she barely ever spoke with her new husband since he barely spoke the common tongue but she planned to help him learn.

Sansa hummed and she sat on her horse and noticed Ser Jorah riding up behind her. "Khaleesi." Sansa turned towards him. "How have you been adjusting?" Sansa didn't trust Ser Jorah much, though she didn't trust anyone anymore.

"Well enough. Has there been any news on the war?" Sansa didn't want to make is too obvious that she was concerned about her mother and brother since they were still considered traitors.

"News came in that your brother broke his marriage with the Frey girl and married another." Sansa smiled and the thought of Robb finding true love. _It has to be true love if he broke a vow for another._

"If any news comes in about my family would you please tell me?" Ser Jorah nodded. "It might be best if you didn't tell my husband that I asked about my family. They're traitors and I wouldn't want the Khal thinking I'm a traitor."

"I don't think the Khal thinks your family are traitors. When was the last time you saw your family?" Ser Jorah seemed sympathetic which was a nice change compared to King's Landing.

"I haven't seen mother or Robb since father became hand of the King and I haven't seen Arya since father-" Sansa didn't want to say the rest. It still hurt her terribly to think of what happened the day her father died.

"Maybe you should write your mother and brother." Sansa smiled at the thought of being able to write her mother and Robb. She missed them both more than anything.

"Do you think he will let me?" She didn't have to clarify who 'he' was. She'd have to get his permission before she did anything of the sort and she worried about what would happen if she did ask him something like asking to write her mother.

"You'll have to ask."

* * *

They had made camp and Sansa went to the Khal's tent like she did every night except this time she didn't want to just do her wifely duties, she wanted to speak with him. When he came into the tent he went to her immediately and started trying to undress her. She gently touched his hand, "No, I was hoping we could talk." Sansa tried her hardest to speak slowly so he would understand her. He looked slightly confused and sat on the bed next to her. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"A little. Jorah Mormont has been help with the common tongue." Sansa couldn't believe he was actually trying to learn the common tongue for her. It made her happier than she had been in a long time that he would do something so big for her. _He cares for me!_ It was the kindest gesture he could do, even if he spoke it terribly. She decided not to correct him on his poor common tongue.

"That's very kind of him and of you. Thank you." Sansa smiled. 

"What does this thank you mean?"

"You say it when someone does something nice for you. Like when you gave me my horse I was very thankful."

Drogo nodded, Sansa could tell he didn't fully understand but she didn't feel like further explaining herself. She would have to remember to tell Ser Jorah to give Khal Drogo a full lesson on the meaning of thank you. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Sansa had worked up the courage all day to ask him to write her mother and brother and she really didn't want to back out now even though everything in her body was telling her to not say anything. "Can I write my mother and brother? I swear to you I just want to let them know I'm all right. I'll even let you read it to make sure I'm not writing anything you wouldn't want me to. I just haven't spoken to them in such a long time." Sansa shut up as soon as she realized she was rambling.

Khal Drogo frowned. "Why were you not with your family when you were given to me?" Sansa figured people on this side of the world didn't care to know much about what was happening between the war of the five kings, especially all of the details like why she was no longer with her family.

"I was being held captive by the Lannister's. I was to marry the King but my father was executed as a traitor and my brother is a traitor to the crown so I was not fit to marry King Joffrey."

Sansa could see a bit of sympathy in his eyes but mainly anger. "You were not theres to give away."

"It's better than what could have been. You treat me kindly which is far more than I could say about the King." Sansa sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I hate talking about it." Sansa could feel the tears in her eyes just from thinking about everything Joffrey did to her.

The Khal nodded. "You can write them."

Sansa smiled widely, "Thank you!" Sansa threw her arms around his neck before he returned the embrace Sansa slowly leaned back and stared at him for a moment. She had yet to kiss Khal Drogo yet which was strange to her since she already shared a marriage bed with him. Drogo was the one to lean in to kiss Sansa. It was different than the kisses she had shared with Joffrey. It was passionate and it made her feel light as a feather.

Before she knew it he started removing her dress. It wasn't like the previous nights where he just took her without being concerned with how she was feeling. This time he took things slower and even asked her how she was feeling. Suddenly Sansa was happy about being in his tent sharing the marriage bed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa had written her mother and Robb. She made sure to tell them she was safe and she loved them and she hoped one day soon they'd see each other again. 

She knew it was wishful thinking that Khal Drogo would ever let her cross the narrow sea to see her family but she had hope. Hope would keep her going, give her the will to survive. 

After her night with Khal Drogo, she had noticed Drogo treating her differently. Not in a bad way, but different. He would give her slight touches when they were outside of their tent and treated her softer in the marriage bed. 

They had been traveling since they married and no one had told her where they were going and she didn't think to ask. But it was taking a toll on her, riding all day was making her tired and she had riding sores on her thighs and arse. 

Sansa rode up on her horse to Drogo who was currently riding next to his three of his men. When he saw her, he sent his men away and smiled towards her. "Moon of my life." That was another thing that change he started calling her Moon of my life. In return she called him My Sun and Stars.

"My Sun and Stars." Sansa smiled as prettily as she could towards him. "I wrote my mother and brother." Sansa made sure to speak her words slowly around her husband. He was still new to the common tongue. Although he was getting better everyday but he still had trouble understanding her at times. 

"Good." He smiled riding closer to her. Sansa's attention was turned towards a slave not too far ahead of her. He tripped slightly making one of the me on the horse behind him, hit him with his whip commanding him to move faster. 

"Make him stop!" Sansa yelled without thinking. She turned her attention towards her husband who looked surprised at her outburst. "You are responsible for your people, all of them. They need to be treated with respect." 

The man who hit the slave turned towards her and gave her a dirty look. In response Khal Drogo said something in his tongue which she didn't understand but whatever it was that he said made the man quickly mutter something and turn back around. "These are the way of my people. You need to learn it." 

"My family fought against slavers. My father would be disappointed and angry with me if I didn't stop the harsh treatment of these people. I won't stand by and watch as innocent people get beaten for stupid things." Drogo didn't look convinced. He was used to this life, it was all he knew. She had to change his mind, she had to. "I suffered through it myself, I was beaten the same way they are." Sansa frowned, feeling a tear come down her cheek. She felt defeated, she was the ruler of these people and she felt as if she couldn't protect them. "You don't understand and you'll never understand what it's like." Turning her horse around, she retreated towards her hand maidens. 

* * *

 

It had been a long tiring day, she had managed to avoid Drogo for the rest of it after their argument. But now it was dark and she was ready for what happened every night when the moon came out. Not that she didn't enjoy it, because she most definitely did but she didn't want to tonight. She was still angry, at him and their stupid customs. 

Before she knew it Drogo walked into their tent and stared at her for moment. "You've been avoiding me." 

"I needed time to think." Sansa responded coldly. 

"Did they hurt you?" He hadn't known the extent of what Joffrey had done to her. 

"Yes." Sansa responded emotionless. "The King had his guards beat me and stripped me naked in front of everyone. He enjoyed watching me cry out in pain as his men hurt me." 

Drogo walked towards her and sat in her bed next to her and cupped her cheek. "They will pay for what they did to you. I will make them bleed for it. But they-" He pointed outside the tent. "Are not you. Do not dare..." He thought for a moment. "I do not know the word. I am not the King. I don't enjoy watching them being hurt."

"I think you're looking for the word 'compare'. I was not comparing you to Joffrey..." She thought for a moment about her previous words. "Maybe I was but I didn't mean to. Sometimes I say things without thinking and I don't mean to say them but... I don't know. I just hate seeing others hurting. It's everything in the world that I loathe." 

Drogo nodded placing a hard kiss on her lips. "I understand. I will control my men." 

Sansa smiled. "Thank you, my sun and stars." Thinking for a moment she spoke again, "Did you mean it? You'll make them suffer for what they put me through?"

"After we go to the Vaes Dothrak and get approval for our marriage..." Drogo looked as if he was arguing with himself in his head, debating on his next move. "We will cross the Narrow Sea and make anyone who's ever hurt you or your family die." Sansa didn't understand why they needed approval for their marriage since they were already married but she wasn't about to argue with him about the matter. 

"If we go North to my brother and mother, we can join forces with them and we will be unstoppable. Our enemies will piss themselves just thinking about what we will do to them." Sansa giggled at her unlady like words but she was starting to become more unlady like by the day. 

"They already do, moon of my life." Sansa knew that wasn't true yet and the rest of the world wasn't as scared of him as everyone on this side of the world was but she didn't want to ruin his ego. 

"Love me, my husband." Sansa gave her husband a sly smile as she kissed him. 


End file.
